Discovering the horror
by roguemango
Summary: Ezra had to make money on the streets somehow for 8 years, one way was by testing harmful substances like death sticks. Do past habits come back? How do the crew react? Ezra runs away and then believes the crew are dead and ends up in the wrong hands
1. Chapter 1

COMPLETE CREDIT FOR MAIN IDEA GOES TO 'SPACE OPERA SINGER'

ENJOY

The ghost crew were on a mission to go pick up these supplies from Sriluur from a group of Weequay's, this species were known for their deception so when trading you need to be very careful. It was going to be a easy mission pick up these supplies and then deliver them back to vizago with the credits he provided, it was hard to understand why vizago could not just do this himself but no questions were asked since the crew needed credits.

The ship had just come out of hyperspace and now into the atmosphere of Sriluur.

"Hera and zeb stay on the ship, Sabine and Ezra come with me" said Kanan

The crew nodded and dispersed to their own areas.

Hera landed the ship and sat down for a drink, Kanan, Sabine and Ezra opened the landing platform and made their way off the ship. It was going to be a short walk to the meeting point. Kanan was wondering what these supplies were and why vizago would pay someone else to go get them for him but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Once the the three arrived at the meeting point, four Weequay's greeted them

"We assume you are getting these for vizago?" One Weequay asked

The three nodded

"Well, my name is Hondo and may I ask you, do you know what are in these crates?"

"No, we were not informed…" Kanan said cautiously

"Oh I see…Well my friends, what we have in these crates are death sticks and a lot of them"

Kanan and Sabine gasped because they knew how bad death sticks were for people. Ezra was just keeping back.

"Well, here are the credits and we will just take the crates and make our way back" Sabine said quickly

"Not so fast, my friends, how do we know you don't work for the empire?" Hondo said

"We don't, can u not tell?" Sabine said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"We can't be too sure these days you see…" Hondo said, while the other three Weequay's started sniggering in the back, this caught kanan's attention.

"what do you want?!" Kanan demanded

"Don't you see, you need to have one death stick to show us that you are, who you say you are" Hondo said with a smirk on his face

Sabine and Kanan looked at each other, completely shocked because they knew death sticks could take months off your life by just having one, but they knew what they had to do

"No deal!" Kanan said pointing a finger in Hondo's face, Kanan was annoyed by this because they were going to get a fair few credits for this job but he was not going to let any of his team, any of his family take the disgusting substance.

"Oh, well now we are in an awkward situation because as far as we know, you must be imperials so we have no other choice…" Hondo said signalling to the other three Weequay's to get their weapons out.

All of a sudden Ezra walks up and says "for the love of force" and before either Sabine or Kanan could stop the young padawan, he grabbed one of the colourful tubes, popped the top off and drank all of it. "Happy? Now give us the crates" Ezra said assertively

"Boy, you surprise me, few can do that so quickly…the crates are all yours" Hondo said

Kanan grabbed Ezra's shoulder and pulled him back, giving him a deadly glare "You. On the ship now" Ezra had his head down, not looking at his disapproving master and started walking slowly back to the ship, feeling a bit dazed.

Kanan and Sabine snatched the crates, continually glaring at the Weequay's.

ON THE SHIP

Kanan grabbed Ezra's shoulders and pushed him back against the wall, Ezra's head still looking down.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Kanan shouted, "LOOK AT ME!"

Ezra lifted his head

Showing Ezra's paler face and the once electric blue eyes now we're very light blue, almost grey.

"EZRA!"

"w…w…we…needed…credits…" Ezra mumbled

"EZRA! THESE HORRIBLE SUBSTANCES TAKE MONTHS OFF YOUR LIFE AND REDUCES YOUR CONNECTION TO THE FORCE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT, THAT WAS SO RECKLESS! CREDITS COME AFTER OUR TEAMS LIVES, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"I'm…im used…to it…" Ezra said quietly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"How else do you think I survived on the streets for 8 years! I needed some form of credits, and drug testing was a high paying job, you name it, I've probably tried it" Ezra said

Kanan was shocked by this, he knew the kid went through a lot but he never thought drug testing was even a consideration for him, how much harm has this kid done to his body Kanan wondered

But before Kanan could yell at Ezra again, Ezra just had his eyes on zeb and kept saying "so fluffy" the kid looked to dazed, he started walking over to zeb and was just holding him. Ezra then kept talking to chopper asking "can I meet your parents? I bet they're really nice people" and was just rolling on the floor. Kanan was getting so angry, his cheeks were almost red and his face was full of frustration.

"Kanan, continue yelling at the kid when the drug has worn off" Sabine said

"And when exactly is that going to be?!" Kanan asked with anger in his voice

"Most likely a day" Sabine replied

Kanan just stood, staring at his high padawan.

PLEASE REVIEW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE

:)


	2. Chapter 2 - things just got complicated

it had been an hour since the kid had taken the drug. Ezra was just sitting on the chair in the lounging area, just staring and looking around, seeming completely confused and looked even worse, Ezra's once bright blue eyes were very faint and the skin all over his body was going paler by the minute. Kanan and Hera were leaning against the wall, just looking at the young padawan, feeling helpless.

"how many times do you think the kid 'drug tested' when he was younger?" Hera asked

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling a fair few times since Hondo said he managed to swallow the death stick quicker than most. What are we going to do? What happens if he gets addicted?"

"love, the boy has tested drugs a few times, he must know of the risks and has managed to not get addicted so far, let's just hope it continues, but in the mean time make sure the crates with the extreme amount of death sticks are locked up" Hera said

the two just continued to stare at the 'lost' boy.

A few hours later...

kanan was in his room meditating, but got interrupted by a knock on his door, he allowed them in.

"hey Kanan"

"hey-"

"before you say anything, I am sorry I did something so rash and reckless, I wouldn't like it if you went and took weeks off your life for a mission so I'm pretty sure you didn't like the fact I did"

"kid, your right about that and apology accepted. I'm glad your back to normal because there are some new rules we need to cover"

"oh how fun" Ezra said sarcastically

"you will not be taking drugs or any addictive substance and drinking alcohol whilst you are still my padawan and on this ship, and you will not be allowed to have a relationship any time soon"

"what?! You are stopping me from having a relationship, you can't do that!"

"Ezra, you would get attached and the fear of losing this person would lead you down a path of darkness. Plus you may go and do something incredibly rash and reckless and before you know it there would be an extra pair of feet running around this ship"

"oh for the love of force, I wouldn't do that" Ezra said while throwing his arms in the air and leaving my room, just leaving a smirk on kanan's face.

sunrise the next day

hera was the first to wake up, she did her routine check ups on the ghost and then sat down for breakfast. Gradually the rest of the crew started to come into the the kitchen for breakfast except Ezra.

Hera went to go check on the cargo since it was being delivered to vizago today. To her horror the crates were somehow unlocked and opened and that only meant one thing, Hera was stopped in her thoughts when she saw the young padawan sleeping whilst sitting against the wall and to her dismay the boy had 3 empty tubes of death sticks in his hand, he had more drugs and if they thought one tube was bad, this boy now had three. Hera was shaking him, trying to get him awake but his eyes weren't opening.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS AHA, IT IS QUITE FUNNY TO WRITE**

 **PLS SEND REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO USE, PM ME**

 **BYE :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - enclosed

Hera kept shaking Ezra and his eyes weren't opening.

"Kanan! I need you down here now!" Hera shouted using the internal com

within seconds Kanan was down in the cargo bay

"what's the matte-" Kanan started to say but was stopped when he saw his young padawan completey out of it and with three death stick tubes in his hands"

"no...no no no!" Kanan was shaking the boy rapidly trying to get him to wake up, he couldn't even even feel his breathing "come on, wake up Ezra!"

Kanan's face was a mix of sadness, disappointment and frustration.

the shouting caught the attention of Zeb and Sabine.

"Ezra come on please!"

A few minutes passed and Kanan was still shaking the boy but started to become less intense. The crew stood silently, staring at the lifeless Ezra.

Suddenly, now pale blue, eyes started to open slightly and a slight groan came from the young boy. The crew gasped in delight.

Ezra's vision was blurry but started to become clearer, he eventually noticed the whole crew staring at him with shocked and saddened faces.

"Um...hey guys..."

There was just complete silence yet they all continued to stare at the boy.

Breaking the silence Ezra said "ummm...what happened?..."

"WHAT HAPPENED?! OH EZRA I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPE-" Kanan began to shout but was stopped by Hera putting her arm in front of Kanan's chest, indicating him not to continue, Kanan then just stepped back, now leaning against the wall.

"Ezra...you overdosed on death sticks..." Hera slowly said

"What! No I didn't!" Ezra defensively said

"Ezra, it's ok, we'll help you through this" Hera said softly whilst placing her hand on his shoulder

"no...no...you can't help me!" Ezra shouted unexpectedly, whilst starting to feel incredibly lightheaded

"We can find someone to help you..."

"I don't need anyone to help me..." Ezra quietly said.

All of a sudden Ezra fainted.

Leaving the whole crew speechless.

" We need him in the Medbay now! With him receiving oxygen constantly" Hera demanded

Zeb picked Ezra up and hurried him over to the Medbay and everyone followed. Sabine got Ezra on constant oxygen and attached to a heart rate monitor to make sure everything was being monitored carefully. Once Ezra was stable, the crew left to go to the lounge area to have a meeting about Ezra's issue.

"We need to stop the kid, it's a miracle the kid's still alive after overdosing on death sticks" Zeb said

"We know...we just need to get these disgusting crates to vizago and never see them again" Hera said

"Yeah but once we've done that, will the kid stop?" Sabine asked

"Where else would he get death sticks from?" Zeb asked

"He lived on the streets for 8 years...I'm sure he knows a way. I know I'm being hard on the kid and that he 'can't help himself', I just never wanted Ezra to do anything from his past again and he has, I can also already feel his force signature becoming weaker from the drug" Kanan said

"For his own well-being we need to lock him in his room for a few days and keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't help his addiction any more" Hera said

"he's gonna hate us, but we need to do it, keeping him in an enclosed environment is for his own safety" Kanan said

 **Hey, sorry it took a few days to update, I'll try and be more frequent this week :)**

 **love your reviews guys they make me smile**

 **i might make this into a really long story or I may end it soon and start a new one I'm not sure, I'll let you know in the next update**

 **bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - runaway

Hera walked into the med bay and picked the pale and lifeless Ezra up and put him in his and Zebs shared room, leaving him sleeping on his top bunk. Zeb brought all his belongings out of his original room since for the week he would be sharing with Kanan.

a few hours later Ezra woke up in his room, feeling really dizzy. He got up from his bed and walked to the door, he pressed the button to open the door but it wasn't working.

"hey guys! Can someone open the door, it's jammed" Ezra asked with a sense of annoyance in his voice

"no can do kid" Zeb quickly replied from the other side of the door

"What! Why not?!" Ezra said, practically screaming

"kid this if for your own benefit"

"What are you talking about?! How can being locked up in this room be for 'my own benefit'" Ezra shouted

"Ezra...you are addicted...the only way to stop you is for you to be in an enclosed environment for a while, where there are no death sticks" Kanan said calmly

"what no! I can stop, guys just please let me out and I won't have another one ever again" Ezra pleaded yet with the thought of death sticks was making him even more 'hungry'

"Ezra no...you said that last time..." Kanan quietly said, walking to the cockpit.

ezra just rolled his eyes and groaned loudly and smacked his fists against the wall.

3 DAYS LATER

"do you think we can let the kid out for this little supply run?" Sabine asked

"hmmm...I'm not sure...he's been stuck in that room for 3 days" Hera said

"well if we bring him out and just make sure someone has always got their eyes on him" Zeb said

"hmmm...I'm not sure about this" Kanan said

"I think we should, he needs fresh air, he might go crazy if we leave him for any longer" Sabine said

"ok...but someone always needs to be with him throughout" Kanan said

Sabine and Zeb nodded excitedly and ran to Ezra's room.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kanan mumbled

IN THE MARKET

"Let's make this quick, Sabine and Zeb go get food, Ezra, Hera and I will try and get some fuel" Kanan said

the crew split, dispersing in their different ways

Kanan keeping his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"over there, fuel at a good price, let's go" Hera said excitedly

The three ran towards the merchant

as soon as they got to the stall, a whole squad of imperial troopers came out

"There! The insurgents! Get them!" The commander said, the imperials drew their blasters

"take cover!" Kanan shouted

the three ran to get cover behind some crates, Kanan and Hera were firing at them whilst Ezra was shooting at them with his energy slingshot. Whilst Ezra was shooting, his aim was completely off, his slingshot ended up firing at a crate to the left of the troopers, the lid flew off revealing a crate filled with ...death sticks.

Ezras eyes widened, he couldn't control himself, his legs were walking towards the crate, he knew he shouldn't be going towards the crate but he couldn't stop himself, he wanted them...he needed them.

Ezra arrived at the crate and started packing them into his rucksack, taking at least 20. The troopers didn't notice him, they were too busy firing at Kanan and Hera. Kanan did notice him though, Ezra turned to look at his master who was just staring at him, his face filled with disappointment and sadness, the world went silent and he saw Kanan say "no...Ezra...no". Ezra felt so bad, he shouldn't be doing this, he is disappointing and hurting everyone, "I don't deserve to become a Jedi" Ezra thought to himself and without even thinking Ezra ran off, knowing that if he would stay, he would just hurt everyone.

Kanan and Hera shot down the last of the troopers.

Kanan saw his young padawans face filled with sadness, they just stared at each other and before he knew it, Ezra was gone, no where to be seen.

 **Hey guys, thank you for your fabulous reviews, they really make me happy and inspire me to write more frequently for you**

 **so yeah what do u think? I've got BIG plans for this story since I decided to make this into a longer one**

 **see u soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - hypnosis

Ezra kept running, not looking back. He could hear Kanan and Hera shouting through the streets, calling his name.

Kanan and Hera managed to see Ezra, they ran after him.

"Ezra! please stop running!" Hera pleaded

Ezra didn't even look back, he just kept running, weaving in and out of people.

Ezra ran into an alley but to his much displeasure, it was a dead end. Ezra stopped and looked around for an quick escape but he was too slow, Kanan and Hera caught up in the alley.

"Ezra, we-" Kanan started to say

"No! you cannot help me! i''m only causing pain for you all, i need to do what is best for everyone"

"Ezra, hun, what are you talking about?" Hera said softly, slowly making her way closer to the shaking padawan

Ezra backed away. "Im leaving... im leaving the crew, you are all good people but that goody role obviously isn't for me...i don't deserve to have all your respect...i don't deserve to be a jedi".

Kanan and Hera were left speechless.

"Ezra..please.." Hera said quietly

But before they knew it, Ezra was gone and there was no changing his mind or getting him back anytime soon, Ezra needed time and space, Kanan knew this because Ezra had brought up his mental shields meaning Kanan could no longer sense him.

The two started walking back, heads down and in absolute silence. They reached the ship, Sabine and Zeb were standing in the cargo bay waiting for them.

"Where's the kid?" Zeb asked worryingly

Kanan and Hera just walked past in silence, heads still down.

"Did the Empire take him?" Sabine asked

"Was it the inquisitor or than big headed bucket head Kallus?"

"Neither..." Kanan said quietly

"Then what happened?!" Sabine and Zeb said simultaneously both with annoyance in their voice

"He left!" Kanan suddenly shouted

"..what do you mean?..." Sabine mumbled

"I mean, the kid's gone, he decided to leave..." Kanan said

"He will come back when he's ready and when he is, we will be ready too" Hera said

The older two left to the cockpit, leaving Zeb and Sabine to their own thoughts

"He better stop with those death sticks or by the time he choses to come back...it will be too late" Zeb said quietly

()

Ezra ran, he just kept running, he decided not to go back to his tower since that would be too predictable, so he just sat in alley knowing there is no where he can sleep. Ezra sat, leaning against the wall, he opened his rucksack and got a death stick out, he looked at it and just started crying, he knew he shouldn't be doing it but before he could even think he had swallowed it all. Ezra just sat there looking at the now empty tube, crying.

"Why did this all have to happen to me?" Ezra asked himself and he slowly drifted off, darkness consuming him.

\- - - - - - - - - 2 DAYS LATER - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ghost crew needed a few medic supplies, they all walked into Capital city, everyone quiet because it was here they last saw Ezra.

No one was completely focused, everyone's minds were in another place and that is why they all got themselves into a fine mess.

They literally managed to walk into a street with at least 30 troopers and not even realising until it was too late

"Put your weapons down" Kallus said

They did as told

"Where's the little rat? he's missing all the fun" Kallus asked

"That's none of your concern" Kanan snapped back

"oooh...feeling a bit sensitive today are we? tell me where is the boy?" Kallus said, getting closer to the now cuffed ghost crew

"like i'd ever tell you!" Kanan shouted back

"The boy ran off didn't he? i can sense the sadness and disappointment in all of you" A tall figure appeared and said, his face covered with a hood and wearing complete black, you could only see his striking yellow eyes

The crew remained silent

"Take them aboard" Kallus demanded

The crew didn't even try to fight back

()

"Now what do we do with these rebel scum? kill them?" Kallus asked to the tall figure

"No, not yet. The boy is alone, i can sense his fear and hate towards himself, i will retrieve the boy and we will convince him his friends are dead, he will feel alone and vulnerable then we can use him" Count Kysto said (The tall figure from earlier)

"excellent" Kallus replied

()

Ezra was walking around the streets of capital city, it was fairly early.

All of a sudden a radio broadcast aired, grabbing Ezra's attention

"Goodmorning citizens of Lothal, we bring good news! The rebel insurgents have been eliminated, Lothal can now be safe once again" The broadcast ended, leaving Ezra shocked. Hate was building up inside of him, so he ran and kept running into the grassy plains of Lothal.

"If i didn't leave, i could have stopped them from dying, i could have helped them, all of this happened because im addicted" Ezra thought to himself

Ezra sat by a rock and got out his knife and brought it close to his arm but all of a sudden a small ship landed very near to him.

A tall, dark figure walked out and started walking to Ezra. Ezra started to back up slightly

"hello there" Count Kysto said

"what do you want" Ezra spat

"I can help you, I can feel you are sad yet filled with hate"

"I don't need anyone's help!" Ezra shouted

"I can sense your fear and anger"

"your force sensitive?" Ezra asked

Count Kysto did not reply

"come with me boy, I can teach you how to stop people from dying" count Kysto said

"you can?" Ezra asked curiously

Count Kysto nodded

"no i can't just go off with another force sensitive just after my master has died"

"I see how it is"

count Kysto brought out a hypnotic device, it radiated a low humming sound and a bright light

"you will come with me boy"

ezra looked at the device, his eyes widened and he just stared at it

"I will come with you" Ezra repeated

ezra followed count Kysto back to his ship

 **woah ok that was sudden I know**

 **please review it makes me happy and i write sooner**

 **Give me any ideas, happy to take any no matter how 'strange'**

 **thank you for the reviews so far**

 **bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - hello academy

**I NEVER SAY THIS BUT I DO NOT OWN SWR;**

 **THANKS EVERYONE FOR 2500+ VIEWS, THAT IS A LOT MORE THAN I EVER EXPECTED**

The crew were all in an imperial cell.

"So now what?" Sabine asked

"I'm thinking" Kanan angrily answered

"We don't want to be spending too much longer in this hellhole" Zeb said

Moments later Agent Kallus walked in

"Rebel scum, you might want to get comfy because you will be staying here for a while..." Kallus smirked

"You can't just keep us in here" Sabine said

"Girl, with what type of crimes you have done we could be doing much worse than just 'keeping' you in here"

Kallus left the room, leaving the crew to their own thoughts

()

Ezra started to come to his senses.

"Whe...where am I?" Ezra mumbled whilst rubbing the back of his head

Count Kysto just laughed

"You! How did i get here?!" Ezra shouted

"Boy...it does not matter how you got here, the only thing that matters is what you choose now"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked curiously

"Im giving you a choice, you can either be dropped off back on Lothal and continue living your scummy, pointless and worthless life and continue getting completely high off your pathetic addiction to death sticks, or, you can go to a place where you can learn the potential of your true power, you could learn to save lives and really make a difference to the galaxy. The choice is yours."

Ezra was almost certain of his decision to go back to Lothal, this guy was nothing but trouble, but something inside of him craved that power, craved that difference he could make to the galaxy. For a few moments Ezra completely forgot about the crew, he forgot about the good for the galaxy and only craved power and revenge to all those people that hurt him over the years.

"I..I..I'll learn" Ezra mumbled

"Wise decision boy, make course for the Korriban system" Count Kysto said

With that said the ship jumped to hyperspace and Count Kysto quickly injected Ezra with a substance that will make him unconcious. Ezra's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.

"Just so you don't try anything"

ONCE ON KORRIBAN (OFFICIAL SITH PLANET)

Ezra was starting to wake up just as the ship was landing

"Good, your up, we have now landed just outside the place where you will learn" Count Kysto said

Ezra didn't even say anything, just looked down and nodded

They both walked out of the ship and immediately were greeted by a Mirialan

"Your quite late to arrive here but welcome to the 'academy', my name is Asaka and i am the leader here. Come let me show you your quarters" Asaka said whilst gesturing towards Ezra

"You go, i have some unfinished business to take care of, when i come back i expect to be seeing perfect results" Count Kysto said whilst walking back towards the ship

Ezra nodded and slowly walked towards the Mirialan. She guided him to his room. It was big, it had a massive bed and a balcony looking over Korriban. There wasn't much furniture but Ezra didn't need any.

"Wow, thanks for t-" Ezra started to say but was interrupted by a white twi'lek entering the room. She was wearing tight black shorts and a black crop top with a chain around her neck

"This is your slave, feel free to get her to do whatever you want done" Asaka said

" _Anything?"_ Ezra curiously asked

"Anything. Part of utilising all of your true power is by realising you are above everyone else and you can use them however you want"

Asaka left, leaving Ezra and the slave alone.

 **Please review :D**

 **Thanks for all the support so far**


	7. Chapter 7 - he's truly gone

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING**

Count Kysto walked into the room that Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Sabine were in

"I have got exactly what i wanted, yet i am not going to kill you, more like let you continue living in darkness" Count Kysto said

"What are you going on about?" Kanan snapped

Before the crew could say anything more, Count Kysto walked close to Hera and touched her forehead, her glistening green eyes rolling to the back of her head and her body going limp and falling to the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Kanan shouted

"I wouldn't be worrying so much 'jedi'" Count Kysto said whilst doing the same action to Sabine and Zeb

Before Kanan could even reply, his body hit the ground and he was engulfed in the darkness

"Pathetic" Count Kysto spat and he left the room

()

A pain suddenly hit Ezra in the chest, but he ignored it and pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"So...what's your name?" the slave nervously asked

"oh right sorry...my name's Ezra, and yours?"

"Pia"

"That's a unusual name, but i like it" Ezra said whilst touching Pia's shoulder. Pia flinched which confused Ezra but he ignored it

"Thank you" Pia said whilst blushing "Would you like me to do anything for you?" She asked

"I think i'm ok for now, but if you wouldn't mind me asking...how old are you?" Ezra curiously asked

"Sixteen" Pia replied whilst smiling

Ezra and Pia were interrupted by Asaka abruptly entering the room.

"Ezra. Training. Now" Asaka snapped

Ezra quickly rushed over. "Bye..Pia" Ezra said

"Bye" Pia said whilst giggling

()

Ezra and Asaka entered the large hall. There were a few other young people being trained in the hall.

"Ezra, to make sure you are ready, you will need to complete a challenge. If you fail the challenge you will be forced to leave. Do you accept?" Asaka asked

"Yes" Ezra quickly replied

"Well, I would like you to kill someone. This rodian. This rodian has done nothing wrong but to prove your place here you will need to complete this task"

"What! I can't do that! He's innocent!" Ezra shouted

"Well, you obviously don't belong here, please leave"

Ezra turned around and started to walk away. Whilst walking away Ezra realised what he could do with all his power, the difference he could make by learning so much from this place, the revenge he could get and the pain he could enflict on the people that hurt him over the years. Ezra wanted something, no jedi should...revenge. Ezra stopped and glanced back at the rodian, the rodian was looking at him pleadingly, but Ezra needed to do this. Ezra turned around and ignited his lightsaber, he walked over to the roadian, Ezra could see the sadness and fear in his eyes. Ezra all of a sudden plunged the lightsaber into the rodian's torso, causing it to gasp and its body to all of a sudden go limp. Ezra stepped back and put his lightsaber back.

"Good work" Asaka said "Go back to your room, i expect to see you very early tomorrow for more training"

"Yes Master" Ezra bowed before walking away.

 **I know this was dark but it was crucial for the story**

 **please review**

 **p.s - WHO SHIPS PIA AND EZRA?**

 **see you all soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - everything is changing

Ezra walked back into his room and was greeted by Pia

"Hello Ezra, would you like me to do anything for you?" Pia asked

Ezra just shook his head and went towards the balcony and was looking out on Korriban.

Pia walked over to Ezra shortly after

"Please don't hurt me for saying this...but are you okay?" Pia asked

"What?...why would i hurt you?" Ezra quickly replied

"Most slave masters do..."

"I would never hurt you" Ezra said softly whilst looking into her soft turquoise eyes

"You're different you know...different from the others"

"I don't need to be different, i need to learn how to fulfill my true power, so i can hurt those who hurt me"

"I see" Pia mumbled, she started to walk away but was stopped my Ezra quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her in for a kiss, a long a passionate one at that.

"I...I love you Pia..." Ezra mumbled

"I love you too"

They continued to kiss passionately

 **2 weeks later...**

Ezra's powers had grown substantially over the past few weeks and so had his relationship with Pia. He and Pia had done things together that they would both later regret but that didn't matter. They had to keep their relationship secret around here, they had to make sure no one knew. Too bad someone did...Asaka knew.

Ezra went to the training arena, where today he had to fight with another young teen boy.

"Ready to face your demise?" The other teen asked

"Possibly, but you seem closer to yours" Ezra smirked whilst the other teen growled

Ezra now had two black light sabers, the other teen had two red. The blades were clashing repeatedly in the air.

It was a fair fight...too fair...Ezra had to step up his game if he was going to win. Ezra decided to rapidly strike the other teen, which made him lose his footing. Ezra took the chance to strike him...with lightning. The other teen was thrown back into the wall with the lightning, screaming loudly and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Ready to face your demise?" Ezra snarled

Ezra was about to finish him but Asaka appeared

"Stop" Asaka said assertively yet calmly

Ezra suddenly stopped at looked at Asaka.

The other young teen was on the floor, laying still but breathing. Smoke rising from him.

"You have almost shown us your full capability...come here boy" Asaka said

Ezra glared at the other young teen and then slowly walked to Asaka

Ezra stood still and in silence until he quietly gasped at the sight of Pia being dragged in by chains by two guards. Ezra tried to remain calm and show no emotion.

"Ezra, you are one of our best students, yet, to complete your training you must do something" Asaka said

"Anything" Ezra said but he had a slight feeling he knew what he had to do

"Kill her"

Ezra paused, then ignited his lightsaber.

 **Please R &R** :)


	9. Chapter 9 - gotta go

**Sorry that I have not been active recently, I will get back on track. So pumped for season 2, its only a few days away omg :)**

"Ezra, just do it...you...you have so much you can become, I am just holding you back from achieving what you want, I'm only a slave" Pia said softly

Ezra listened carefully and then took a step closer to Pia, lightsaber still ignited

"Finish her" Asaka said whilst smirking

Ezra took a glance towards Asaka

"don't worry, someone will end up dead here" Ezra said quietly

Suddenly Ezra did a flip and was now face to face with Asaka, Ezra's black blades colliding with Asaka's crimson ones

"You are too weak to do what needs to be done" Asaka snarled

"Being ruthless does not make you strong" Ezra said

Ezra and Asaka continued to have a very fast-paced battle, Asaka kicked Ezra in the chest, winding him slightly, causing him to lay on the floor

"You weren't worth this academy" Asaka said whilst standing above Ezra "Any last words pathetic rat?"

"Yes, watch out" Ezra quickly replied

Asaka had a confused look, she suddenly looked behind her and saw Pia with a knife in her hand

Without a moment to think, Pia plunged the knife into Asaka's heart, killing her.

Ezra got up and went to straight to Pia and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for helping me...how did you get free of the chains?" Ezra asked

"A good slave always keeps some form of self-defence on themselves, no matter how small, and in this case my form of defence also came in handy at unpicking locks" Pia said whilst having a slight smirk on her face

"I love you" Ezra said whilst breathing deeply

They kissed passionately, fire and emotion radiating off them both

A minute later they stopped

"Lets find a way to get out of here" Ezra said

"On my way here i saw a hangar with a few small ships in, if we go now they may still be there" Pia said excitedly

They both ran to the hangar, and got into a small ship and buckled up

"Ummm.." Ezra started to say

"What's the matter?" Pia asked curiously

"I may...kinda...not...know how to...fly a ship" Ezra said whilst looking down

"Don't worry, lets swap places, i know the basics about flying, my father started to teach me before i got taken" Pia said

Ezra wanted to ask about her past but knew that now wasn't the right time, so kept a mental note to ask later

They swapped places, Pia now in the pilot seat. Pia started the engines and they were off and before they knew it they were in space

"You know you're quite good at flying...must be a twi'lek thing" Ezra said softly

"A twi'lek thing?" Pia asked with a sense of confusion in her voice

"I'll tell you later...don't you think its quite strange there was no form of attack on us when we left Korriban?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, they should have sent a few ships to at least try to take us down, that's what the academy has normally done to all the past runaways..."

The two just sat in a comfortable silence, looking out on the stars.

Suddenly a incoming transmission was calling

Pia was about to cancel it but Ezra sensed it was an important call from someone, but he didn't know who, so he quickly allowed it to come through, which shocked Pia

Count Kysto appeared

"Oh Karabast! Shut it off" Ezra snapped

"Wait boy...listen to me...i know you have managed to escape the academy, which is very impressive...I...I want you to meet me on Geonosis"

"Why for the love of banthas would i meet you?" Ezra snarliy said

"I can help you get back to your previous life"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked curiously

"Your friends are alive...but not for much longer"

 **R &R :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - surprise

**Hey guys :) sorry for the late update**

 **special thanks to 'Midnight Luna' for always reviewing :)**

"No, they are not alive, their death was officially announced" Ezra snapped

"Boy, i know you are very confused but you must believe me...i will hopefully see you soon, i have sent you my coordinates" Count Kysto said

With that Ezra shut down the transmission. Ezra and Pia just sat looking out at the stars for a while

Ezra's mind was torn, does he go the guy who took him to the horrible academy or does he ignore it and just continue living on the run, with or without Pia.

Suddenly Pia started typing in coordinates

"Wait...what are you doing?" Ezra asked with a confused tone

"Ezra, if there is any chance that your friends are alive we need to take it...you'll regret it if you don't"

"but...but what if its a trap...i don't want you to get hurt..."

"Ezra, if it is a trap we will deal with it together"

"I won't let you get hurt"

"I know"

And with that the ship jumped into hyperspace and Pia came and sat on Ezra's lap and they shared an intense and firey kiss.

() _on geonosis_ ()

Ezra walked to the area where he was meant to meet Count Kysto. Pia went to the nearby town to get some food and medication.

Suddenly Count Kysto came up behind Ezra, this startled him.

"Glad you decided to come"

"Just tell me where my friends are, no funny business"

"Boy what is with the rush...we have time" Count Kysto said whilst smirking

Ezra just glared at him

"Your friends have been put into a 'force-sleep', they are located on Naboo on the main imperial base on Theed. To get them to wake up from this force-sleep you need to get to them, and once there, all you to do need to meditate and concentrate on each of them"

"Why are you helping me?" Ezra asked

"Let's just say i have realised the truth"

and with that Count Kysto walked off into the distance.

Ezra started to walk back to the ship, Pia was already there waiting for him, she had a sad look on her face.

"Hey, turns out they are on Naboo, we'll set off tomorrow at dawn, that ok?"

"ummm...yeah sure" Pia mumbled

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked

"Ezra...please don't freak out"

"What, why would i freak out?" Ezra asked

"Ezra...whilst i was getting some medication, the owner of the shop and i started talking, i told her i was an ex-slave, she sympathised and decided to give me a free medical check up..."

Ezra was looking at Pia straight in the eyes, telling her to carry on

"I..I.." Pia started to say but suddenly burst into tears

Ezra quickly started to hug and comfort her "It's ok...you can tell me"

"Ezra...i'm pregnant"

Ezra paused for thought but continued to hug her

"Pia this is ok, we will get through this...together"

Pia just continued to cry into Ezra's arms.

 **omg i know this is tense**

 **what should happen next, tell me in the reviews, your suggestions really help me :)**

 **Plus i feel like i am going off the original description of the story of Ezra with deathsticks, i want to introduce it again but im not sure, if you have any ideas please DM me or leave a review**

 **Thanks for being great readers, i will update tomorrow if i get enough reviews with some suggestions :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - this isn't right

**Hey guys check out my new story 'Figuring it out myself' and please leave a review :)**

Ezra and Pia had been sitting together in complete silence for around 15 minutes, contemplating life and thinking about the new baby. Ezra couldn't help but think about when his master told him _"you may do something completely rash and reckless and before you know it there would be an extra pair of feet running around this ship" and_ _Ezra replied "oh for the love of the force i wouldn't do that" (chapter 2)_ and now, only about a month later Ezra has gone and done one thing he said he wouldn't.

Ezra was pulled out of his thoughts by Pia saying "We're only 16 you know, we can't raise a child"

"We have hardly any money or even a place to stay except for this tiny ship we stole" Ezra said

"Well maybe when we rescue your friends they could help us out"

"No, they won't, if they realise what I have done, if they realise I completely left the way of the jedi, if they find out i killed completely innocent people, they will never forgive me, that's why when we rescue them, they will not see me"

"It wasn't your fault, you were basically forced to go to the academy"

"No! you weren't there, count kysto gave me the choice and i chose to go" Ezra snapped

Ezra started to walk to off the ship

"Ezra, where are you going?"

"I need some air, i'll be back by dawn, when we leave" and with that Ezra started to walk to the nearby village and into a bar

Ezra walked into the bar, he went up to the bartender and asked for some jawa juice Whilst he was drinking it a teenage girl came up to him

"Hey" She said whilst moving a piece of hair out of his face

"Umm...hey" Ezra replied

"You're rather handsome"

"Umm thanks..." Ezra said whilst trying to walk away from this girl

"Going so soon?" the girl asked

"Yep.."

"Not on my watch" and in less than a second she started kissing Ezra on the lips. Ezra quickly backed away

"I've got a girlfriend!" Ezra shouted but then only realised that now, after Pia has become pregnant, that he has referenced her as his girlfriend. That's not how it should be done he thought to himself

"So what? she doesn't seem to be here now, so lets have some fun" The girl said whilst smirking

Ezra suddenly started to force choke her "It's scum like you that make this galaxy worse"

Everyone in the bar was staring at him, Ezra realised what he was doing and quickly released her of the choke hold. Ezra quickly left the bar and started walking back to the ship, but on his way back he saw a man in the alley who seemed to be selling the one thing he swore to never have again... _deathsticks._ Ezra started to walk to the man and he knew he shouldn't be, his legs were moving faster than his brain was telling them not too.

Ezra quickly took 5 tubes of deathsticks and swallowed 2 of them instantly, he started to walk away from the man and back to the ship but the man said

"You're a little young to be taking these kinds of things"

Ezra just stopped and thought how ashamed everyone will be of him and that he shouldn't be taking them, but there was nothing he could do, he was addicted.

Ezra managed to get to ship, he went to the cockpit which is where Pia was

"Hey..." Pia mumbled

"He-" Ezra started to say but suddenly collapsed

"Ezra! Ezra! Wake up! I need you! We need you!" Pia said whilst crying and shaking Ezra's shoulders

 **Guys i feel like the quality of this story is getting worse, i might take a break from it and concentrate on 'figuring it out myself' but if you guys do want me to continue this soon then please review or dm, i haven't been really getting any lately so im not really that inspired for this story...but yanoo**


End file.
